The Lost Ones
by CplPBenson
Summary: A secret from Serena's (olivia's mom) comes back. can this secret build a bridge between it and Olivia? Olivia & Brian have a secret of their own
1. Chapter 1

File in hand, 6month old in a front pack and wrapped up warm. She walked into the 16th precinct after she had been to the lawyers office.

Harley was 21 and at 20 years old she had been told that she was adopted by the parents that had raised her. She started to believe that maybe she had been given up because she was bi-racial or because her birth mother couldn't raise her.

3 weeks after she moved into a different part of the city to be closer to her best friend who also ended up being the father of her son. Her tiny six month old son Oliver or as her next door neighbour called him Ollie.

Today she was heading to see a detective Benson who the lawyer said would be able to give her some answers about her birth mother.

The desk officer stood up to welcome her.  
"Can I help you Ms?"  
"Is detective Benson here?"  
"Sergeant Benson is out at the moment"  
"Okay is Detective Tutuola in?"  
"He is. Come sit in here" he said walking them to the little interview room they had. Then he went to get detective Tutuola from the cribs.

He went up to the cribs where detective Tutuola was resting.  
He knocked as he walked in to the cribs.  
"Fin"  
"Henry is Olivia back?"  
"No there is someone here to see her but she also asked to see you too"  
"Any name?"  
"Nah man I set her up in the interview room."  
Fin got up and joined the desk sgt downstairs to the interview room.

Once Fin walked into the room, Harley looked up.  
"Hey Fin"  
"Lee what are you doing here?"  
"The lawyer gave me Sgt Benson's name. Once he told me she worked here and someone wanted to see his godfather." Harley said unbuckling the front pack and freeing Oliver.  
Fin took his 'nephew' in his arms "Ollie my man how are you my boy"  
"he misses his father"  
"how is Jack?"  
"He was okay. That was 3 days ago, they were going to be out of range for a week"  
"how was Langan?"  
"manageable. He still hasn't forgiven Jack for joining the marines instead of going to law school."  
"are you ready to talk to Olivia?"  
"Sort of. I'm actually nervous."


	2. Chapter 2

_Out in the Squad room  
_

Olivia walked in with a file and a bottle of water.  
"Sgt Benson" the desk sgt said to get her attention.  
"What is it? Where is everyone?"  
"Nick &amp; Amanda got a case. Fin's in the interview room with your visitor."  
"okay i'll just put this down &amp; join them".

There was a knock on the door that caused fin to turn and see his boss standing at the door.  
"Olivia come in. Liv this is Harley, she's come to talk to you"  
"Nice to meet you"  
"I'll take Ollie with me and let you women talk." He said reaching for the nappy bag and walked out smiling.

"So Harley how can i help you?"  
"Before i tell you why i'm here, i have to say something"  
"Okay"  
"I know a secret that you have been keeping from everyone!"  
"oh yes and what secret may that be?"  
"That you and Brian Leonardo Cassidy have been married for 15 years"  
"Now how did you know that?!Only his family and my mother knew"  
"Let's just say i'm tight with Baby Cassidy"  
"You're friends with Christian Cassidy"  
"yeah Chris is mine &amp; Jack's best friend. We all went to the same school"  
"Okay so who is Ollie to you?"  
"He's mine &amp; Jack's son. Fin's godson, Fin has helped me out a lot while Chris is away. He's been at all my appointments with me &amp; Ollie's birth. He was a lot more supportive than my parents and Chris's guardian/ older brother was."  
"Okay so the reason you insisted to seen me!"

Harley put her hand on the folder and looked at Olivia.  
"My lawyer said that you would probably be the best person to talk to"  
"Has someone been hurting you?"  
"No. When i turned 18 my parents told me i was adopted. They handed me my birth certificate and wished me good luck. Over the last few year i have tracked down my birth mother's birth &amp; death certificate. I took it to Trevor today and he told me i should come see you" with that she handed over the folder.

Olivia opened the folder to find a photo of her mother &amp; a baby, written underneath _Serena Benson &amp; Baby Girl Benson. April 6__th__ 1994.  
_Next she found Harley's birth certificate.

_Name: Harley Serena Benson_

_DOB: April 6__th__ 1994_

_POB: Mt Sinai Hospital, New York City, New York_

_Mother: Serena May Benson_

_DOB: February 3__rd__ 1944 _

_POB: Hamden, CT_

_Father: Parker Harley-Murphy_

_DOB: not given_

_POB: not given_

"So you're my little sister. I never knew mom was from Hamden. We never talked family. So you were born when she was sober"  
"So the death certificate says the cause of death was Blunt force trauma?"  
"She had been drinking at the Velvet room on the 10th December 2000. She fell down the subway stairs"  
"She was old when i was born"  
"She was 50 when you were was 24 when i was born"  
"Geez i'm young enough to be your daughter. I also have started to do some digging into mom's family found out she was the eldest. I found 8 younger siblings with a 15 year gap between her and the next kid."  
"I never knew. I always thought she was an only child."  
"I've had a lot of time on my hands."


	3. Chapter 3

_Across town in La Casa Cassidy_

Brian looked around his &amp; Olivia's 3 bedroom apartment. The apartment that his stepfather had paid for. Over on the sofa under a blanket with a face cloth on the head, was his 13 year old son August Ezekiel Cassidy (Born prematurely at 33 weeks). Zeke was at home sick, Brian had been called up near the end of his shift by his son's school asking him to pick up Zeke. It had been 4 hours since the last round of medicine &amp; Brian still hadn't rung Olivia to tell her that their son was sick at home.

"Zeke"  
"What?" a voice replied  
"How you feeling?"  
"Gross"  
"Medicine time and I need to check your temperature"  
"Whatever dad!"

Brian walked over with his son's medicine, a glass of water and the thermometer. Brian took Zeke's temperature, looked at what it said 103.2 . It had dropped by .8 of a degree from the time he had last checked. He decided that he would call Olivia to let her know what was going on.

_SVU 1-6_

After talking for a while Harley thought it was time for Olivia to meet her nephew, Ollie had thought the same thing as he was looking around for his mother while sitting on Fin's desk supported. Olivia &amp; Harley looked out to the squad room to see Ollie looking around to find Harley. Both of them stepped out of the room, Harley noticed that her son's bottom lip was quivering and they heard Fin comment to Ollie "Hey Buddy what's wrong? You still feeling sick Buddy"  
"mm" Ollie responded in his own way.  
"Hey buddy I think you hurt Fish Fin's feelings. See he puked down your back there Fin" Harley said taking her son from his godfather.  
"You ladies talked then, I gave him his bottle. I'm just going to change my shirt" Fin said standing up and walking to the cribs.  
"Well Done baby" came a slow Georgian accent re-entering the squad room.

"Lee what are you doing here?"  
"Nice to see you too Amanda. I finally got the answers out of the lawyer."

Olivia thought about how she was going to introduce Harley to the team. She decided on calling them into her office.  
"Amanda, Nick, Harley my office please and I'll explain." Olivia said heading into her office with them trailing behind her. Nick closed the door after them.  
Harley passed Oliver to his new auntie who cradled him in her arms. They all watched as Oliver relaxed and snuggled into Olivia's chest.

"So Harley here is my baby sister, seems when my mother…our mother was sober she got pregnant with Harley then gave her up for adoption at birth."  
"Hi I'm Nick Amaro"  
"Harley Benson-Langan" Harley said pulling out her wedding ring attached to her necklace.  
Olivia did the same things she decided it was time to come clean on a few things but she was just waiting for Fin to join them. Fin noticed them all in Olivia's office, he walked into join them.

"Liv nice ring"Fin said walking into the office.  
"Thanks Fin. So I know you are close to Harley, did you know she was my sister?"  
"Not really, well not until her &amp; Jack got married before Jack left."  
"I wondered about the surname when Harley said it."  
"Why is everyone in here Liv?"  
"I have to confess a few things and I want only you guys to know but first things; Nick, Amanda your case?"  
Nick smiled from his seat "Wasn't a case we got called to 1PP"  
"Who?"  
"Commissioner Reagan &amp; the head of ACS"  
"Why?"  
"To discuss the baby boy doe case. I wouldn't be surprised if you and Fin are called in too."  
"Okay. So if you are wondering who this beautiful baby boy is, this is my nephew Oliver and Fin's godson."


	4. Chapter 4

"Brian and I have been married for 15 years. Fin that photo what do you see?"  
"Twin boys. But it looks to be old"  
"Correct it was taken 7 years ago. Twin brothers on the left Andrew Ryan &amp; right is August Ezekiel. My boys"  
"Did Elliot know any of this?"  
"No! Zeke &amp; Andy are 13 years old now!"  
"You hid them from everyone. I'm hoping they are Brian's" Fin said  
"Odafin! They were born at 33 weeks. Zeke gets sick 3-5 times a year. Andy is a basketball star. I'm hoping neither of them have their uncles dream of being a marine, not that I have anything against them!" 

Harley jumped in "You better not because my husband, your brother-in-law and Amanda's boyfriend are all marines."  
"That's how you know each other then?"  
"That and I see her coming out of Fin's occasionally. Hey Fin, how's Cass?"

Fin looked down at his watch and realised what day it was.  
"Shit"  
"you forgot something didn't you?" Nick commented.  
"An appointment!"  
"Dude she's going to cream you" Harley commented  
"Boss can i? My girl is having my baby and is going to kill me for missing the appointment earlier."  
"Go. You all can go home. Have a good weekend" Olivia said.

Just as Fin was leaving he turned to Amanda &amp; Harley "Want a lift!"  
Harley shook her head but Amanda shot off with him.

After everyone had left, Olivia's phone started to ring.  
_"Benson"  
"Babe"  
"Brian whats wrong?"  
"I need…we need you at Mercy Hospital!"  
"Who?"  
"Zeke, the school sent him home. His temperature hasn't dropped in 4 hours. I texted Andy to come down after basketball"  
"I'll be there soon!" Olivia said hanging up and standing with Ollie in her arms._

"Whats wrong?" Harley asked  
"I have to get to Mercy Hospital"  
"One of my nephew's?"  
"Zeke."  
"I can get us there fast just give me a few mins".  
Harley walked into the interview room while Olivia carefully lay her sleeping nephew on her desk and got on her jacket and made sure she had everything before picking up Ollie in her arms again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I dont own any of the SVU or Blue Bloods characters. i do own Harley, Ollie, Zeke, jack, Chris &amp; Andy!**_

_**Enjoy. Sorry for the delay**_

**Interview room**

"_Reagan"  
"Jamie, it's Harley"  
"What can I do for you?"  
"Can I borrow you and your partner for an hour tops?"  
"Renzulli should okay it."  
"I need a fast escort from the 1-6 to Mercy Hospital."  
"We are just around the corner. What squad?"  
"SVU. Ask for Sgt Benson"  
"See you in 5"  
"Thanks Jamie!"_

Harley walked back into Olivia's office and smiled.  
"A friend will be escorting us to mercy hospital. I called in a favour."

Within minutes 2 uniformed officers turned up at the squad desk, they were directed to the 'captain' office. A small sharp knock on the door came.  
"Come in" Olivia said as the door slowly opened in walked 2 officers, one of which looked familiar but Olivia couldn't place it.  
"Thanks for the escort Jamie" Harley said  
"Its okay kid!""

_**Mercy Hospital **__**Paediatrics'**_ _**ward**_

Brian paced back and forward around the paediatric waiting room, waiting for not only his wife but also his eldest son and his youngest son's doctor. He was worried and nervous, he was used to being at the hospital, and some of the hospital staff recognised him. The new paediatrics' nurse had come to see him a few times bring him a bottle of water and something to eat.

Within 15 minutes Olivia had arrived ain the waiting room with a tail. Jamie introduced himself to Brian while he hugged Olivia tight. "I'm Jaime Reagan I was the transport!"  
"Thank you officer. What happened to the car?"  
"my partner is bring her car over. I did a favour for Harley which is the last one!"  
"hi I'm Harley, we've met before but a long time ago"  
"She's a friend of Chris." Olivia said.

The nurse walked in again.  
"Brian" the nurse said  
Brian turned around with the rest of the room, Olivia was shocked at who it was standing in front of them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Maureen" Olivia said shocked to see the oldest Stabler child stand in front of her.  
"Hello Olivia, it has been a while. Brian the doctor will be down in a few minutes he's just waiting for the test results to come in."  
Olivia motioned for Maureen to go to the other side of the room so they could talk.  
Olivia noticed the name tag, it wasn't Stabler it was Herrmann that probably meant that she was married. Olivia pulled Maureen off to the side of the room so she could talk to her with some privacy.

"It's been a long time kid" Olivia said to Maureen  
"That it has! I hear you are a Sgt now, is Captain Cragan still there?"  
"Nope. Don and John retired. We got two new detective after your father left "  
"Dad was sorry for everything he did to you. That's why he left you his Semper fidelis medal it was his wish for you to have it" Maureen said sitting down.

Olivia sat with her and Ollie looked up at Olivia.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Livia not long before dad left you that medal he passed away"  
"El... Oh man how?"  
"Cancer. He hid it well! It was fast from the time the dr told him to the time he passed away. I didn't know if you knew or didn't. Mom took it hard she's slowly getting better. How have you been?"  
"Good well sort of. Made Sgt and commanding officer"  
"Is he yours?" Maureen said looking down at Ollie.  
"Nah you see the kid that's next to the cop and Brian. She's my baby sister I've only just met her. My mom had another baby then gave her up for adoption. Oliver is her son"  
"Wow next you'll be telling me you're a mother?"  
"I am. I have been one for nearly 14 years."  
"Did dad know?"  
"No I've kept it a secret for a long time. That's why I'm here Zeke is my son. He's a twin, just the two of them at the moment and well Brian"  
"I should get back to work. I'm only on a break but I'll be working with Zeke while he's here."  
"Mo are you married? I noticed the last name"  
"Yeah we've been married 8months he's a good man!"  
"I'd like to meet him some time and catch up with the family"

Maureen hugged Olivia before leaving. Olivia went back to everyone and caught Officer Janko &amp; Reagan leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy had arrived just time for the doctor to walk in. They had not met this doctor until she had walked in.  
"Mrs &amp; Mr Cassidy I'm Doctor Katopo. I'm August's dr"  
"His name is Zeke. We don't use this first name"  
"Sorry Zeke's doctor. We have seems to have got his temperature down, I've read his history and it seems that the fever was caused by a severe case of the flu."  
"My son has the flu. Can we see him?"  
"Of course Mrs Cassidy. Hello Oliver"

"Katelyn how's my nephew doing?" Harley asked the doctor as they walked to the room.  
"I hadn't realised he was your nephew!" Dr said  
"The last name right?"  
"Yeah what side?"  
"Olivia is my half-sister. Benson side hence why she's holding Oliver!"  
"Zeke is okay. How's Oliver doing?"  
"His breathing is normal at the moment. He's got colic at the moment I'm watching it carefully!"

They had arrived at the room. Harley noticed that her young nephew holding Oliver like he had been dumped in his arms.  
"You're Andrew right?"  
"Yeah"  
"Your mom is my sister we share the same mom."  
"So you're my auntie. I've never meet any of mom's family apart from your mom. Only know dad's family! Is this little guy yours?"  
"Yes this is Oliver he's your cousin. You play basketball then. What number?"  
"I'm point guard. For my school!"  
"I was a shooting guard my junior year. Buggered up my knees"  
"How many points did you get? "  
"Total points in a game I got 118"  
"Nice. You know I think mom wants another baby I mean were nearly 14. I kind of want a younger brother or sister. Apart from Zeke"

They finally walked into the room together. Newly formed family, slowly growing again.  
At about 8pm visiting times were over, the doctors had decided to keep Zeke in overnight. Everyone had to go home, Brian drove home by himself while Andy went with his mother and newly discovered aunt.

Once Harley made it into the apartment block she noticed that Olivia had slowly pulled away.  
When she reached the door of her apartment she heard the TV on. As she slowly walked in, she found Casey on her couch. Casey was Fins girlfriend and was having his baby. If she was on Harley's couch it meant that her and fin had a fight. Harley put Ollie in his room before making her way back into the living area. 


	8. Chapter 8

Once Harley made it into the apartment block she noticed that Olivia had slowly pulled away.  
When she reached the door of her apartment she heard the TV on. As she slowly walked in, she found Casey on her couch. Casey was Fins girlfriend and was having his baby. If she was on Harley's couch it meant that her and fin had a fight. Harley put Ollie in his room before making her way back into the living area.

"Novak what happened?" Harley said rubbing Casey's arm.  
"He said he would be there. He promised, he said that he had changed"  
"Cass, I was there when he remembered. He was frightened that you were going to kill him."  
"He should be worried. These hormones have screwed me up my emotion are everywhere!"  
"So did you tell him what the baby was?"  
"Babies!"  
"Twins. Fin gave you twins did you tell him?"  
"I left him with the scans for him. They gave me several copies so I can send to family. So this is yours, what do you see?"  
"I see a bit and one without. So you're having a son &amp; a daughter, I'm going to have another nephew and a niece to come."  
"You found your big sister."  
"Yes your mate Olivia over at SVU"  
"Benson. Is your sister?"  
"Yeah my older half-sister. You didn't know she was married did you?"  
"Who? What else has she been keeping a secret?"  
"Have you ever meet a Brian Cassidy?"  
"No. but why did she keep it a secret?"  
"You know her job plus Brian has been working undercover for a few years and he didn't want the people he was working with or targeting to know he had a family."

Across town Olivia lay in bed thinking about the day. She now had a sister she never knew about. Her baby was in hospital sick. She was still trying to work out how she was going to tell Brian that she wanted another baby and about baby boy doe that she had taken an interest in. Maureen tell her that her best friend had passed away and no one told her. Also thinking about the child that she had given up at birth when she was a teenager. The child that she had told her husband and father figure (Cragen) about.

Brian had gone to talk to their eldest son about the day that had just happened.

"Dad"  
"yes son"  
"Do you think mom is okay?"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"With this case she has, the one where she found that baby. And then her biological clock still ticking. And zeke and finding she has a sister and a whole family that she didn't know she had."  
"I think your mom will be fine Andy if we just help her through it. What do you think about this case she has?"  
"I think since your 20 years is coming up and granddad offering you that job. I think it would be great to have a little person around the house I mean we have the room."  
"When did my son get so smart?!"  
"Come on dad. Talk to mom about it. You know it will great to have another child in the house, I know I wouldn't mind it and I'm sure Zeke will love it."  
"Good night son. We'll talk about it on the morning.!"  
"Night Dad give mom a hug from me!"


	9. Chapter 9

After a heart to heart talk with his eldest son, Brian walked back into his and Olivia's bedroom.  
"Babe what's on your mind?" Brian asked Olivia.  
"My baby is in hospital and all I can think about is that little baby boy sitting in foster care with no mother or father."  
"Our son seems to think we should adopt that baby. He made some good points."  
"What do you think?" Olivia said looking at Brian.  
"My 20 is coming up in a few months. Jeff offered me a job I can work from home. Look after the baby during the day."  
"Are you prepared for the sleepless nights again? You have to meet him before they even think about giving us any thought. I can talk to Judge Linden and see what she thinks. But it seems like we could possibly have the police commissioner on our side!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Months later**

After meeting her new half-sister and Zeke being released from the hospital, she was going to get a surprise in her office.

It was Friday afternoon, a reasonably quiet day when she noticed that all her detectives were standing to attention. She spied the suit that walked into the room followed by Judge Linden and a few other people.

"Sgt Benson"  
Olivia stood up behind her desk and replied "Commissioner Regan, Judge Linden what a surprise. Have a seat"

"Olivia this isn't police business for why we are here. It seems that after I had a talk with the head of ACS and Judge Linden, we have all come to an agreement."  
"This is about Baby Boy Doe!"

Judge Linden spoke up "After being in touch with the FBI I found out Baby boy does aka Noah Porter's father was found dead 2 months ago in California. And now Ellie Porter is dead. Noah is an orphan."  
"Okay"  
"Head of ACS mentioned that your husband has been into visit Noah over the last week. I was surprised to hear that you were married and have already got two sons."  
"It's not a widely known fact. But yes I've been married for nearly 16 years and have twin boys."  
"We have all decided that baby Noah would be best with you and your family."

Just as Judge Linden was making that comment in walked her two boys in their church clothes and behind them was Brian smiling with a baby carrier in his right hand.

**THE END**


End file.
